To Hell with Handsome Men
by 0Florynce0
Summary: Some men want to watch the world burn, handsome men want to watch her burn. Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1: Lions Inside

To Hell with Handsome Men

Chapter I: Lions Inside

Breathing was a struggle as she was mid walk on the aisle; while, all the other young women finished their strut down the open floor. She stood back straining herself to continue, the other women balanced a book on their heads. However, her father had strictly told the instructor to make her balance five.

The instructor bent her cane and used it as a tool of correction. She'd receive a nudge at her spine, a tap on her heel, and a smack on her chest. All to become the perfect daughter.

Etiquette was no strange task in the life of a Hyuga. As an influential family stationed in high society, grace partnered with class was a must. She had learned the graces at a young age. She was able to read people like books, dabble in every skill from taekwondo to cooking, and performing insignificant tasks like eating with poise. These feats however, were fruitless according to her father. She had yet to master one skill….

the art of confidence.

Now she finds herself here in a modeling class, learning to walk, talk, and move without a hint of doubt in her efforts.

Sometimes she asks herself while wearing uncomfortable heels and feeling the pinching of skin if this is all worth it. Not really she supposed but if it meant gaining her father's favor then this is something can she can manage. She knows that she is in the running to claim the title of heir, but her place in this race is set back almost 100 yards when compared to her cousin Neji and younger sister. So, if making good pace meant giving up her pride as a lady, and indulging in an act that her father thinks of as vulgar then, so be it.

"Ms. Hyuga please lead the class in the next walk." The instructor Tsunade drew her out of her thoughts.

The busty blonde woman glanced at the raven haired girl and awaited a response.

"Hai." Her voice broke out quietly. She stood straight with perfect posture in front of the wall of mirrors. Hinata tensed as her eyes took in all the other stares of her peers. From olive to ebony hues none compared to the pearl pools of the Hyuga, none were as hauntingly beautiful.

At Tsunade's clapping hands the radio blasted another of the top 10 hits. One step, two steps, turn, and hand on hip.

All the women followed the pale eyed girl's movements. Until, her ankles wobbled and her stance fell.

"Hyuga move to the back and continue practicing. Sakura please take her place in the front." Hinata felt her cheeks flare and her ears burn. This was the third time she has embarrassed herself in this twelve day course.

Hinata picked herself upwards along with her fallen books. Sakura a pink haired beauty queen in the making moved towards the fallen heiress. The girl's peach colored locks were curled to perfection and bounced with every move she made. However, her emerald eyes were the real attention grabbers. They shone with the spotlights above, but no matter how heavenly their color, malevolence still lingered.

In the back Hinata began to practice the movements while another classmate stood doing the same. Tenten the girl who stood beside Hinata had no books on her head and just glared intensely at the girl's waltzing around the studio.

With a light clearing of her throat Hinata caught Tenten's attention. The two were once childhood friends until they moved to different schools. Now as young adults they have met up at this camp by coincidence, so they have recently been catching up just like the old times.

"I just can't stand most of them Hina…. My mother said I could participate in the Judo competition only if I signed up for this class." The tall brunette complained over the music blasting from the radio.

Tenten continued to huff and puff about the uselessness of these girly etiquette classes as Hinata listened intently. After the young women's rant she looked over at her friend with some guilt in her eyes.

An hour later had passed and the girls spread around the locker room to change. Tenten went from frilly dance clothes to her sweats and bid Hinata farewell. Many girls had already left leaving behind her and two others. Hinata removed her heels and leotard in exchange for a frilled white blouse, knee length skirt, and low heels. She grabbed her old gym bag but was pulled back suddenly.

"For someone who is swimming in money you sure don't dress like it." Sakura yanked the gym bag from her arms and stared in disgust.

"Doesn't your Daddy buy you the latest things? Because my boyfriend sure does." The pinkette held up a designer bag and matching stilettos while tossing the old bag into Hinata's chest.

The impact didn't hurt but her heart clenched at Sakura's statement. Suddenly, a tall blonde man with blue eyes came into her mind, Naruto, the governor's son, Sakura's boyfriend, and Hinata's…

crush.

Sakura continued her tirade but it all fell on deaf ears. Hinata didn't care for harsh words, she heard enough from her father, sister, and cousin. What did it matter if it came from someone that she didn't care about, it meant nothing.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Sakura snapped her fingers right at Hinata's nose and shook her from her quite stupor.

"Cut it out before I make you." A tall blonde woman grabbed Sakura's forearm and gripped it with ease. The two women had a stare down before emerald eyes glanced away.

"Tch..I'm leaving. Goodbye freak, and Goodbye man hands." Sakura rushed out with a false confidence and an imaginary tail between her legs.

It was silent. Hinata looked up and her lips quivered slightly. She reached out for the other woman's hand.

"Thank you. You didn't have to stick up for me, but you did and I really appreciate it."

The other woman's crystal green eyes softened and she smiled.

"My name is Temari and no thanks needed." She firmly took a hold of Hinata's offered hand and shook it then let go.

"I'm pathetic aren't I, I can't even stand up for myself."

Temari lifted Hinata's chin and spoke with elegant authority.

"You are not pathetic. We all got lions inside, ready to roar, yours just needs a little awakening that's all." Temari paused and smiled. She grabbed a business card from her own bag and held it up to Hinata.

"I'm no etiquette instructor but I am a business woman, I see potential everywhere and I see potential in you. Call me if you ever need me." Temari said briefly and walked out with a hand waving goodbye.

Hinata stood alone in the locker room with a modeling agency card in her hand.

 _V- IDLE Magazine & Modeling Agency _

_Sabaku Co._

 _3989 Complex A, Tokyo_

 _0273-xxx_


	2. Chapter 2: Something about his eyes

To Hell with Handsome Men

Chapter 2 : Something about his eyes

The spring had gone earlier than she had hoped. All the flowers which had bloomed wilted at their stems and petals fell like colorful raindrops. She continued down the street ignoring nature bidding a sad farewell.

As she crosses the Tokyo's main square crossing she admires the glowing billboards and jumbo screens. Some advertising food, perfumes, watches, phones, whatever product she could imagine, was there. However at the North center was the largest screen compared to all others. It was definitely new because she did not recognize it at all.

The screen had the handsomest man she had ever see. Tall, dressed head to toe in a black suit and tie. Raven hair to match his intimidating presence, but the most alluring were his red eyes. She kept her gaze locked with his eyes, they were pools of bloody water drowning her, slowly bringing her in too deep. She thought bright and sunny personas were more her type, but looking at this man right now she felt entirely out of her element. She turned her head towards the cool breeze in order to calm the rising redness in her cheeks.

 _There is something about his eyes._

However, before she could ogle the projection any longer the moving crowd of Tokyo pushed her along.

She didn't even notice what he was advertising.

Continuing her way to work after class she felt a soft step echoed silently cushioned with dried leaves while Hinata was going upwards to the entrance of Hyuga Corp. An intimidating skyscraper over thirty stories high was a pearlescent marble with gold linings and giant glass windows. As modern as it looked she somehow found it haunting. Especially with the people inside, all stiff bodied businessmen and women with ghostly blank eyes. She walked in heading to the elevator with a few bows here and there to employees and family walking by the lobby.

Hinata thought it was rude of her to think of her family members and building as haunting, but nothing could change her perception otherwise. It was difficult to not see them as ancient as ghosts because the family business was as old as Japan itself.

It ran on Hyuga ancient artifacts, and family heirlooms used in museums and universities across the country.

And one would think the money would end there, but the Hyuga do not trust anyone else but Hyugas. So in turn the Hyuga name owns portions of said museums, universities, etc. Now, the main concern of the Hyuga enterprise is to keep the large family active in society. So here Hinata is, at

the site of her father's brilliant creation. The largest cyber security company in Japan, with the latest all seeing private protection system known only as, Byakugan.

There are so many details into what exactly her family deals with, but trying to remember it all would be like memorizing hundreds of years of history. So Hinata finds it easier to upkeep the company and not fuss over anything other than that.

She continues her way up to the thirty seventh floor, where her trip ends and the doors open with a ding. In her skirt pocket she plays with the business card Temari had given to her. The floor was empty except the huge space that was her office. Other closed off rooms were usually filled with people like her assistants, but after Hinata finished the team Spring conference, everyone began leaving earlier.

Kicking off her shoes Hinata walked on the cold tiled floor up to her desk overlooking the city.

She savored the view, she indulged in the beautiful scene because it would not last very long.

Because she wanted to see things from the top floor, she planned to be at the top. The fortieth floor, her father's office, his chair. She wants to be there in his place when he retires.

Though this goal cannot be accomplished without obstacles.

At the thirty eighth floor was ...Hanabi.

At the thirty ninth floor was ...Neji.

They had all worked hard they all deserved the position. However, Neji, was always father's pride. He was the elder's favorite, the example of the perfect man made of stone. At home she could enjoy his brotherly kindness but as soon as his polished shoes stepped into Hyuga Corp. he becomes entirely different. No doubt, he will be named heir in December.

Hanabi though young and a total spitfire she holds her own when at board meetings with the elders. Father likes her ideas because they are "fresh" and "what the customers want". No doubt, she has a good chance at being named heir as well.

And what about herself ?

She was always the flower kept in a dark room. Ever since graduating from university with a Business degree she thought life would get easier for her. Hinata thought she would finally gain the acceptance she longed for since childhood. Yet, all her preconceived ideas came shattering down like broken glass. Neji, had achieved bigger and better before her, and when she still had a fighting chance, Hanabi, would beat her to all the punches. That was her life. And she could say she still has a chance but ugh…

Hinata wipes a pale hand across her face and ignored her depressive thoughts. Numbly she sits at her desk and opens her laptop. At first she reads emails and some documents but the card in her pocket still lingers at the back of her mind.

Reluctantly she types out the information and the first link she clicks on.

The website is linked to many high end clothing brands and a specific brand named, _Sands_. Beautiful models appear in digitized photos and take her attention away for many moments. She is about to close the page when she clicks the more information link.

Once there a banner with three individuals is the center focus. They stand posed at the center of the web page.

Temari she recognizes immediately but the other two men she does not know. One is a brunette with strange markings on his face.

But at the center is a man that grabs her attention. He has fiery red hair. However, as striking as his hair is she does not stare intently. The one feature that drags her in slowly like quicksand are his eyes. She positively can't keep her eyes off his own, they are jade colored and lined in black.

 _There is something about his eyes._

She is fixated on him until her phone interrupts the silence.

 **FATHER**

Is the contact illuminated on her phone as it rings. She picks it up and waits for a voice on the other end.

"Hinata." He briefly acknowledges her and continues.

"I have an opportunity for you, Neji will brief you on what you need to do. Don't mess it up." And with that he hangs up.


	3. Chapter 3: Special Request

Hey 0Florynce0 here! Thank you to all my current readers! I hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you leave any comments, recommendations, pointers, concerns about the story! I really do listen to anything you have to say (besides anything harmful lol) Also Chapter 2 was recently edited so give it a quick read before starting this chapter. Love y'all!

* * *

To Hell with Handsome Men

Chapter 3: Special Request

The sun had already set across the city skyline and darkness took its hold. There were stars in the sky but no one could tell. No matter how black the sky, nor how bright the stars, the vibrant city lights always had a brighter glow. Hinata realized this while in her office floor looking out and analyzing the changing sky.

Neji was nowhere in sight he had called right after her father to say he'd be making his way down to her. However, the more she waited the more anxious she felt. She tilted her head over the top of her office chair and shut her eyes briefly. Maybe relaxing would help calm her nerves.

A sudden click interrupted the silence. Her eyes opened just in time to see her cousin at her office doorway. The only light in the room was a small lamp shining faintly.

"Neji-nii san." She blinks a few times trying to process his quiet appearance. He nods in acknowledgment and walks up to the empty chair opposite of hers.

"I understand uncle was brief, as always." His deep voice rang out curtly as he straightened his navy suit and tie. In midst of her silence he brushed his long brown hair to one side. At home they spoke actively to one another but home was one place, and work was another.

Like now, Neji held a sort of duplicity. At home he was caring. However, the man that sat before her now was harsh somewhat machine like. His eyes held an iciness she did not recognize, no matter how many times she had already experienced it before. It took her awhile to become accustomed to his constant shift in demeanor, but now after three years it was commonplace.

"In a few days a very important client will arrive from Osaka. He is willing to invest a large amount of money into the company and needs a Hyuga representative as his guide but…" Neji wavered the last word, almost dangling from his lips. Hinata was surprised at her cousin. He started his statement so confidently but held his tongue before he could finish.

"But what Neji? And what does it have to do with me?" Her eyebrows rose past her blunt bangs as she questioned the older male.

He huffed out some air from his lungs and narrowed his eyes looking out to the city, "The client asked for you specifically." strangely enough, he didn't seem all too happy, "Surprising isn't it? I was surprised as well." Neji leaned back in his seat and looked back at Hinata. He had a tiny frown on his face as he fiddled with a paper in his suit pocket.

He stretched out his arm across the desk to meet her own hand and passed it along to her. She slid her nails across the edges to unfold it and read through the single sheet carefully.

"He spoke so adamantly of you in that letter, and gave specific instructions to your father that he wants no one else but you." His thick brows lined his upper eyes and his laughter lines came out of full display as he chuckled.

Hinata had no clue as to why he found the situation amusing. Maybe it was because someone finally had the nerve to boss her own father, Hiashi Hyuga, around. Maybe it was because the client chose her out of the many other capable Hyugas. However, as she saw deeper, past the laughs, in Neji's eyes she saw a mix of worry in them.

"Are you worried that this will win me favor above you? Is that why you are laughing ?" Hinata's lips spoke before she could process what she had said. Her eyes widen in fear of his reaction.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry for my childishness, I didn't mean to offend you," He began. Before Hinata could interject he raised his hand to pause her words. "I would never laugh at you. And I don't need explain myself further."

Neji rose from his seat and made his way to the door, but before he could step out he cleared his throat, " I am worried, Hinata, but not of you."

And with that he left with the click of the door and ding of the elevator down the hall. She stayed behind to pick up her things. However she could not shake this new feeling of unease.

Something about this meeting did not sit well with her.

This feeling followed her for many minutes, not even the brisk air could rid her off it.

She continued down the street and wished for peace despite her constant uneasiness.

* * *

At the opposite side of the city a tall building with exotic western architecture stood erect from the flatten streets. Many of the lights from said building were dimmed or just completely off, except for one.

A man with wild black hair paced back and forth in his apartment. He wore black slacks, a dark blue button up with a loose tie hanging from his neck. His face was elegant, crafted almost like a sculpture. However, the Chinese take out grease stain on his face spoke otherwise.

He continued pacing until he paused by the window but still kept arguing over his cellphone.

"You know I won't model with just anyone." His voice raised further than necessary but the caller on the other end seemed unfazed as if used to this treatment.

"Tch… Sasuke, we can discuss this at a later date. I'm tired and going to bed."

"Shikamaru..screw you." Sasuke grit his teeth as his coworker blew him off, again.

"Only if you buy me a drink first." With his monotone voice, Sasuke, wasn't sure if Shikamaru was kidding. But before Sasuke could give Shikamaru an earful the line cut.

After that conversation Sasuke couldn't even think about simmering in anger. Because a loud bang erupted behind his apartment door. He had a clue to who would bother him so late.

"Oi ! Open the door!" Nope, Sasuke was not surprised one bit as he heard the belligerent voice on the opposite side.

Letting his blonde self proclaimed best friend in, he waited for Naruto to speak.

"Long time no see Sasuke! Well I see you all the time, your face is kinda hard to miss since it's plastered on every street corner." Naruto said as he laid himself across the couch but not before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"I see you everyday Dobe, especially every time you break into my apartment before I get off of work."

" I wouldn't call it "breaking in" Sasuke, more like making a "surprise entrance."

Knowing he would have a better chance at arguing with his potted plant than with the blonde, Sasuke, decided to ignore Naruto's conversation and grab himself a beer.

"So I heard you aren't doing solo shoots after the winter collection." Naruto began again, always one to break the silence.

"It's what the company wants. But I can't stand working with other people, it's distasteful." The raven haired man ran his fingers through his hair, and held his head as if foreshadowing an incoming headache.

"You're no ray of sunshine either buddy. Just give it a shot you might make a friend or a special friend." The blonde wiggled his eyebrows stretching the last phrase cheekily. Sasuke was sure Naruto was a sly fox in disguise, and as pesky as one too.

"Naruto don't you have somewhere more important to be. Like holding the key to the city or kissing babies?" Sasuke looked sideways to his friend who he barely noticed was dressed in a black and white tuxedo and his usually spiked hair was slicked back.

"My dad is the governor not me, so piss off Sasuke."

"You're one to talk. How about you piss off?"

They stared intently at one another both with serious faces. The atmosphere was stiff for a split second until both burst into laughter. Well Naruto mostly, Sasuke just chuckled and held his hands to his face.

"So I saw you were the North side attraction at Tokyo square. Congrats!" The blonde grinned and slapped Sasuke on the back.

Naruto, though had undermined his own strength and had Sasuke coughing up his beer. The alcohol spilled itself across the raven's face and clothes as he coughed up the liquid lodged in his throat aggressively.

"That's it! Get out Naruto!" The vein on Sasuke's neck bulged once he could get the oxygen back into his lungs.

"Aww.. come on man don't be a crybaby." The other man's electric blue eyes sharpened as if testing his friends patience.

"Well if you aren't going, I am." Sasuke slipped his shoes on, put his coat on and made sure to carry his cigarettes before he left. Finally he slammed the door and left into the night.

Naruto has half a mind to run after him, but he knew better than to bug his friend at the moment. It would only lead to a heated argument or fist fight. So the blonde decided it was better to chill here, than be at his father's dinner party or get a potential ass whooping.

Outside, Sasuke walked with cigarette lit in his mouth hoping to find somewhere peaceful.

The last thing he needed at the moment was human interaction.


	4. Answering your questions!

Answering your questions!

* * *

Thank you for all your comments! I will work hard to make it enjoyable for you.

To answer some of your questions:

Hinata is about 23-24 years old. She's taking etiquette/modeling classes to boost her confidence. She doesn't see herself as incapable because she's actually a very good worker. It's just the people around her are very harsh and have lots of favoritism towards Neji and Hanabi.

I tried to add some more stuff to Chapter 2, hope you liked the changes.

I know my chapters are pretty short right now. However, every chapter is about 1k - 3k but will get longer as the story line expands.

Even though the story is labeled as Romance Drama, I do like to spice things up and add some mystery. Just a little something to keep you all interested. So I won't reveal who requested Hinata until Chapter 4 or 5.

Much love to you all, 0Florynce0.


	5. Chapter 4: Strangers in the Rain

Hey everyone! Sorry, I'm taking a while, I have had this story in my head for a while but it gradually changed from how I originally pictured it. So long story short I'm basically winging it. Also, lots of respect to any of you writers because damn writing is hard. Every Chapter shall gradually get longer from here. Much love, 0Florynce0!

* * *

Chapter 4: Strangers in the rain

The smoke clouds from his cigarette had billowed out into the air and faded past his face. It was a busy city night like always, nothing new he supposed. Steadily he walked, light in his steps and with trained posture. In a serpentine-like fashion, he expertly avoided the passing people and made sure to glance away from the incoming crowds. It was late into the night, but the city life never slept. So Sasuke, would not be surprised if any of his fans appeared regardless of the time. Once his feet led him to the main square he paused underneath a wilting tree.

There he stood finishing the last of his cigarette, staring off at the largest advertisement where at the Northern display an almost imperfect man was shown.

"Pssh… They always photoshop the hell out of me." His lips pursed ever so slightly in disdain as he spoke to himself. His black eyes judged the image harshly. His face was overly whitened which was a very far reach from the natural tan he donned.

To further the differences, the image had wider eyes accompanied by a reddish gleam while his own real eyes were sharp in shape and darkness. Some part of him felt offended by the alterations, but the further he looked at the beautified version the less he cared. He knew himself enough to acknowledge that he could live without perfection, he liked himself imperfect anyway.

Sasuke glanced away from himself and pulled out a new cigarette along with his lighter. With slight muscle memory, he cupped his calloused hands together and brushed his thumb quickly. At that moment a thick drop of water landed on the lit flame of his lighter. dimming its fire. He glared at the sky as another drop hit his lips.

Autumn rain, heavy like that of summer rain but as cold as its winter counterpart. Now that the cigarette smoke faded he could smell it, the subtle shift of weather. Just as fast as the drops had hit, so did all the others. As sudden as the rain began, so did the crowds suddenly moved away from the center square. The masses scattered for the edges of buildings while others pulled out their umbrellas. Soon the people had begun to diminish, and the streets became lonely. He had stayed there enjoying the slight cold water that escaped from the tree's branches. Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to the trunk, hopeful that he could wait out the rain and get home soon. In the meantime, he settled for this slight moment of peace away from his everyday chaos.

At work, the hectic rush to complete the daily loads of paperwork, attend business meetings, and model the latest designs always rendered him exhausted. In public he was bombarded with fans, some calm waiting patiently for a picture but some others ravenous in their ways. Not even his own home was a safe haven anymore since Naruto started popping up uninvited.

Just thinking about his own life caused him headaches, and he felt one slowly coming up. The veins of his head and neck throbbed and heat waves flushed his face. To avoid any more symptoms Sasuke focused his breathing and emptied his mind. He began to listen intently to the rain as it fell. It was soft and calming and he felt his pain cease. However, another sound drowned out the dropping of water.

The sound of pitter patters lowered by an overwhelming rushed clicking of heels, the cause that interrupted his peace. He ignored the sound and clenched his eyes. However, the sound continued to get louder, closer. Continuously the clicks followed until all together they stopped, only rain went on. Just as the sound had stopped, the water hitting him had as well. Curiously he opened his eyes and found an umbrella over his head and attached to said umbrella was something, someone he did not expect.

A woman. Long dark hair framing her pink-tinged face, ivory eyes, and elegantly simple clothing. She clutched her beige coat to cover her chest while she nibbled on her lower lip nervously. Sasuke, had half a mind to walk away, he was not a fan of people invading his personal space. He had enough of Naruto and his coworkers pushing past proper boundaries, and he shuddered just to think about his fanbase. So, he expected this stranger to be no different. However, she stayed silent until he gave her an antagonizing look. Seeming to get the message she broke her silence, "I'm sorry, I just saw you stuck underneath this tree and wanted to offer some help." The sound of her voice was surprising to him. It sounded just like the lulling softness of the rain.

However, he was still suspicious of her kindness. He inspected her more and noticed the patches of water drenching her coat. Slowly he pushed himself away from the tree and pushed the umbrella closer to her form.

"You are a little too trusting in people don't you think?" His lips raised from a harsh frown to a sided smirk. Interesting enough she did not quickly retort but patiently thought of what to say.

"Helping requires one to relinquish a little trust. So, that means I have some trust in you…for now." Her words were steady and thought out, though a little confusing to him. He's never heard such an honest yet seemingly scripted response, and that's saying a lot considering the people he's met.

He hesitated to accept her aid but seeing the thickening clouds and further darkening sky he decided to swallow his pride. "Are we just going to stand out here, or are you waiting for lightning to strike us dead?"

Her straight face broke into surprise as he began walking. The rain hit him briefly until she rushed over to cover him. She quickened her pace to match his longer strides while the heels she wore did little to help her reach his height. Sasuke continued walking nonchalantly but side glanced to the smaller woman. Her arms were tensed to match his stature and toes nearly tipped. He surprised her and even himself as he reached out for her hand. He did not process what his body instinctively commanded.

The tips of his ears burned slightly until he took hold of her hand and moved it off the umbrella handle. Without a word, he held it for the both of them and even slowed down in his pace.

"Thank you…umm." The woman broke the awkward silence by thanking him. However, as her statement faltered he responded, "Sasuke, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." His voice seemed to calm her, by the sight of her shoulders dropping and a slight smile on her lips. Adamantly she spoke again, "Thank you Uchiha-san." Her words faded quickly like a whisper and once again as she introduced herself.

He heard her say her name, with not as much confidence as she said his. Hinata, a name that easily rolled off his tongue and was just as fitting too. As he turned to look at her, the backdrop of falling rain and the darkness of the sky did not compare to her. Truly, she lived up to her name as she shone brightly against the rainy city background. His jaw tensed and he looked away, as they fell into step they began to walk towards a tiny tea shop not far from the square. The shop was fairly empty let alone a young man working the counter. The boy greeted the soaked pair and continued about his way cleaning up the shop. Sasuke pulled out a chair and offered it to Hinata and as she sat, he followed suit.

They stayed silent, not because they had nothing to say but because they preferred to say nothing at all. He found comfort as he relished in a quiet space, as Hinata hummed with ease he knew she liked the silence too. However, in that comfort Sasuke could not shut his eyes, he kept a steady gaze on Hinata. From his observation, she seemed tired from the slow blinking of her eyes and blank stare pass the glass window. She tapped her fingers silently on the table as if it were a keyboard.

Having enough of her sleepiness which he realized was also making him yearn for sleep as well, he lifted his hand to call for the worker. "Two coffees…" His voice sounded raspy and deeper than his usual tone but it did the job in advising the barista. Easily the boy prepared the coffees and set them on the table. Hinata took hold of her cup and warmed her hands. She sighed in content and smiled at the Sasuke from across the small table.

"Thank you.." She spoke up and began to giggle, " Is it that obvious that I'm tired?" Her laugh put him at ease for some unexplained reason.

He nodded his head and refrained from saying a word. Though he kept his appreciations subtle Hinata seemingly picked up on his responses as if she was trained to read silent actions. Surprisingly, he did not want to be completely silent, at least not at this moment. So, he took the liberty to say what was on his mind.

"You have been thanking me most of the night, but if I'm not mistaken I think you were the one that rescued me from the rain." A small smile (so small anyone could miss seeing it) appeared on his face as a pale pink blush began to paint itself on Hinata's face.

She was a tad bit speechless from what he could tell. Her mouth was slightly ajar. "Umm... I know this may sound strange, but your smile seems familiar." Her eyes stayed trained on his face as if analyzing every feature, and suddenly her eyes widened in recognition.

"You… You're the handsome man from the advertisement. The one I saw this morning and now.." Her head fell into her hands trying to stop the heat flushing her face. Sasuke had half a mind to laugh at her sudden outburst and the other half wanted to get up out of his seat ready to run away, as he expected her to fling herself into his arms like every other woman he's met. However, she stayed still and started to fan her face until the pink faded back to a pale peach color.

"Sorry, I have horrible memory sometimes." She began to laugh at herself and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. As quickly as she laughed, she faded into her usual demeanor, "By the way, I hope you aren't too offended by my forgetfulness."

Something about her earnest response eased him back into his seat and unnotedly he pushed himself forward. This was the first time a woman has had the audacity to indirectly call him forgettable and then proceed to not give a shit about who he was. From that moment he didn't mind waiting out the rain with a stranger.

For two more hours, they spoke casually, sometimes in short pauses of silence to just sit and enjoy the view from the window.

That is until the rain stopped. Only a cloudy sky and humid air were left behind by the time they both walked outside. Sasuke had flagged down a taxi before it could zoom by. He reached for his wallet and paid the driver generously and opened the cab door for the woman by his side.

"Sasuke-san, are you sure? I thought the cab was for you." Hinata held on to the car door before it could shut behind her. But as she was about to insist for him to take the taxi along with her he pointed in the opposite direction.

"My apartment is that way and it's already pretty late, you head on home, alright?" Though his voice had remained mostly stoic throughout the night his tone commanded more authority as he bid her farewell.

"Goodnight, I can't forget who you are this time. " She had said with a coy smile right before the car rolled out into the streets and drove away. He couldn't help but be in a somewhat good mood after that. It took him fairly a couple of minutes to reach his apartment, but as he opened his door the sight of a slightly drunk Naruto playing video games on his TV had greeted him.

* * *

"HEYYY MAN … I was going to go out looking for you." The blonde bounced in his seat and pulled off the headset and tossed aside the controller. He turned his full attention at Sasuke and began to smile.

"And here I expected you to look like a grumpy cat soaked in rain. But color me surprised that look on your face tells me something different. " A teasing smile was plastered on his whiskered face. His tux was half off his body and a beer clutched in hand as he wiggled his finger towards Sasuke.

"Just go to sleep dobe." The dark-haired male launched a pillow but intentionally missed Naruto's face. And with that Sasuke walked off into his room and readied himself for bed, and all with a lighter feeling in his chest.

"Hmmm.. No yelling, hitting, sarcastic remarks, or cursing. Something is not right." Naruto stroked his chin in suspicion as he spoke to himself in the living room. Something was definitely different about his best friend, but whatever that change was it had saved him from a good pillow to the face. So if this was to change Sasuke to be "nicer" then he was all for it.

* * *

After a short car ride, Hinata had finally reached the Hyuga mansion, and quietly entered the house careful as to not wake anyone up.

However, from the study room lights on, it seemed that her father was awake (not unusual to her though). Silently she went up the stairs to reach her room and prayed out to the universe that her father would not interrogate her tardiness. No such questioning came, and she continued her way down the hall and into her bedroom. It was dark but Hinata refuse to use the ceiling lights, so to refrain from any attention to her room she turned on a small lamp near the door. Her heart nearly jumped out of her ribcage as she saw a body outlined on her bed. The body moved into the light and into the form of her younger sister, Hanabi giggled in the partial darkness.

"Why out so late Hinata-ni it's not like you?" The younger woman questioned Hinata with an eyebrow raised high. Yet, a Cheshire cat-like grin was evident on her face.

Hanabi had a tendency of teasing her older sibling, not in a cruel manner but more so to fluster. Hinata usually flustered easily, but at this moment she could care less.

So Hinata maintained the carefree smile she had when with Sasuke and looked straight into her sister's eyes without any difficulty.

"No need to give you any explanation, Hanabi. Remember you said you don't care about what I do, so now why the sudden change?" Hinata felt a surge of confidence in her words as she stared further into her little sister's eyes.

Hanabi stood there a bit shocked, to say the least. Hinata was never one to answer back, she mostly handled the teasing in silence. But this was completely out of ordinary for her. "I'd like to go to bed, Goodnight."

That was Hinata's polite code for, get out of my room. So, Hanabi easily slipped out of her sister's room and walked towards her own. While in her own room, Hanabi contemplated what she just heard.

Originally she was going to question Hinata on her new mystery client but after hours of waiting, she quickly forgot about that and easily questioned Hinata's late-night escapade. But seeing Hinata act so differently did not sit well with her, something was definitely not right.


	6. Chapter 5: The Investor

Sorry I took so long to update! I had huge writer's block but I'm back for good. Thank you all for your patience and support.

A little recap of the story: Hinata and Sasuke have met after a rainy night and become fast friends. This is the day after their first encounter.

Side note: Most characters seem a little OOC because it's a completely different Universe, different plot, and more. But if you have any comments let me know. And please review I love hearing your feedback even if it's to criticize (as long as its done respectfully).

* * *

Chapter 5: The Investor

Sunlight poured in and hit his face in a way that was not quite as irritating as he usually felt it before. There was something comforting about the light reaching his face in the morning. The dark bags underneath his eyes diminished into a pink hue and his bones felt at ease (no aching at all). It's like he had years' worth of sleepless nights erased from his being. Before he could ask himself why exactly he felt this way, memories from last night racked his brain.

A quiet cafe, heavy rain, and unlikely company.

His hand rose from his sheets to cover his eyes, "A sunny place huh..."

Sasuke could feel his mouth twitch slightly as if wanting to smile. Before that could happen a loud ringing from his phone interrupted his once calm atmosphere.

At the sound of his alarm he finalized his decision to get up and start the day. He stretched upwards from bed and walked over to the farthest corner of his room.

The bedroom was minimalistic in every sense of the word. From the grayscale colors to the lack of any personalization, it was the purest definition of simple. However, the ceiling to floor length windows brought in the brightness that the rest of the room lacked. Near one window Sasuke began a quick thirty minute workout.

After ten reps of non-stop pushups, crunches, and other menial tasks, Sasuke, felt a light sheen of sweat cling on to his body and clothes. Another alarm went off and he pulled himself off the floor. The raven got his clothes set out across his loveseat and readied to shower. Within minutes, he finished his morning routine and he walked downstairs to see a half-dressed Naruto on his couch. The blonde's shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants were thrown into a random corner leaving him in bright orange boxers. Definitely nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oie Dobe, why are you half naked in my living room…again?" Sasuke broke the humming silence by barking out to his best friend. The raven-haired man awaited a response while tying the intricate knot of his tie.

A dull groan left the blond as he hugged the nearest sofa pillow tightly to his chest.

"I'm leaving your ass if you don't get up now."

Sasuke walked off into the kitchen. With ease he prepared coffee and some toast. Not known to be a conversationalist early in the morning he ate in silence.

"Did you make any for me?" The groggy presence of Naruto appeared the moment the scent of food filled the air. The blond walked in with half lidded eyes and a painfully obvious hunched back.

Sasuke sighed and let a matching set of mug and saucer slide towards the man from across the table. A sole piece of toast and plain black coffee awaited Naruto as he sat.

"Aww you really do love me, you bastard." A hearty laugh followed by a dry morning cough left his lungs.

"I gave you the piece of toast I burnt, and I may or may not have spit in your coffee." Sasuke's eyes glanced at his friend and smirked while lifting his own mug to his mouth.

"And I thought you couldn't be anymore heartless than you are now." Though Naruto said this, Sasuke knew the blond was fairly unfazed by anything. So it was no surprise that Naruto began ravishing his breakfast without a care in the world. They ate in silence or at least from Sasuke's end. He remained quiet as Naruto blabbered about the first thing that came to his mind. Suddenly, a tan hand waved threateningly from Sasuke's peripheral view.

The sly Uzamaki began to poke holes in the newspaper Sasuke was reading. One by one, the number of finger sized holes formed on the paper increased. The vein in the Uchiha's neck tensed, a clear sign of his anger.

"Oh Sasuke you really need to check out that neck vein of yours. It's kind of disturbing to look at." Curious blue eyes focused on the vein.

With a discreet brow twitch Sasuke flared up from his readings, "Don't you have more important things to do?"

"Like what?"

Electric blue eyes lit up at his companion's attention.

"Like looking for your pants. You aren't going in my car without pants on."

Before Sasuke could say anymore threats Naruto proceeded to begin his journey to find his missing pants.

Sasuke locked his apartment door with a now fully dressed Naruto at his side. Both walked to the garage at the lower level of the building and began their descent to find Sasuke's car.

A sleek black car with a red and white logo awaited the pair in Sasuke's designated parking spot. A low growl vibrated from the engine as the key was turned and car set in gear. Sasuke adjusted his rearview mirror as Naruto set his feet on the dash.

"Take your feet off my dashboard, unless you'd prefer to live without them." A dark aura surrounded the raven-haired male, so the blond willingly set his feet back down. With a huff Sasuke eased himself back into his seat and began cruising out. Up from the lower level he drove until sunlight final seeped through. The busy streets of Tokyo were filled with pedestrians, taxis, and luxury cars. He drove on into the main street and turned until he approached the four-way street light. A silent three-minute drive ensued until finally the pair approached their destination.

An imposing black mirrored skyscraper was before them. With a card swipe the floor opened to reveal the ground parking. In less than a few minutes Sasuke parked in the empty parking space marked as, **COO (Chief Operations Officer)**. The pair walked up the closest flight of stairs and entered the main lobby. Everything was impeccable in design from the dark tiles, black glass pillars and silver linings. However, beneath their feet at the center was the Uchiha family crest a traditional red and white fan.

All staff were men and women dressed in dark business attire and adorned the signature dark hair and eyes of the Uchiha.

"Good Morning Mr. Uchiha your father is waiting for you in his office." The 1st floor secretary called out from her desk and directed the younger Uchiha male.

With a quick nod Sasuke began his way towards the elevator and waved off towards Naruto.

"Goodbye to you too." Naruto huffed and pulled out his phone, "Hey Dad can you send the car to the usually place."

The blond waited outside after the call and awaited his driver.

In the elevator, Sasuke clicked the 56th button to the top floor and awaited what was to come with less than eager emotions.

Silently he stood staring forward until the doors slid open at the 39th floor.

A tall and slim woman joined with a shapely man, both walked in dressed in appropriate office attire. The man nodded towards the young Uchiha in acknowledgment while the woman side glanced at the raven. Her eyes darted towards him as she bit her lip.

Sasuke paid no mind to her actions until she tilted her head to the side. A quick bat of her eyelashes and she made it obvious that she wanted his attention. However, his gaze never faltered from his usual deadpan look.

A ding signaled a new stop at the 42nd floor.

Suddenly, more people flooded into the elevator and pushed Sasuke to a corner along with the woman who stood beside him.

He felt her brush up against him and continue to push herself closer until he shoved his hands in his pockets and refrained from making anymore contact than necessary.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Not interested in me?"

Her voice spewed out in a quiet whisper.

"Not in the slightest."

"You're no fun." She huffed and pushed herself away until she was a complete foot away from him.

"You're right. I'm a total buzzkill." Sasuke kept his deadpan expression as he finally let his hands leave his pockets. For good measure he swatted the wrinkles off his suit and adjusted his tie.

Finally he had approached the final floor towards his father's office and boardroom. Swiftly he avoided the crowd erupting from the elevator and he continued on his own down an empty hall leading to double dark wood doors. While mid walk Sasuke couldn't help but mentally face palm. Somehow, someone started a rumor that Sasuke was looking for a girlfriend. Sasuke had half a mind to suspect either Shisui or Naruto had something to do with it. Now because of some blabbermouth Sasuke had to swat away half of the female population in the building.

As Sasuke approached large doors at the end of the hall he exhaled, "Ugh I'll deal with that rumor later."

With ease the man pushed it open only to be greeted by the sight of two men giving him their backs. One tall and built with a jet black suit and the other slightly shorter and thin with a navy suit. Both figures turned as soon as the door clicked shut. Matching tired black eyes with worry lines met the youngest in the room.

"Father." Sasuke said dryly and nodded in acknowledgment. However, the second person he faced was his Uncle Madara a beastly man dressed head to toe in all black.

"Uncle." His voice left him coolly but Sasuke nearly grit his teeth at the sight of his Uncle's wicked smirk.

"Well look at you little Sasuke. It's been a while since I've seen you. Still having trouble sleeping?" Madara asked coyly as he approached his nephew and stood close enough to inspect his face.

"No." Sasuke felt a bitter feeling radiating off of himself. Having his uncle no less than a foot away left him dangerously close to anger, he felt it as his knuckles curled up into fists and his jaw twitch as the man in front stared at him.

Flashbacks of his Uncle babysitting him as a child ran through his brain. This insufferable man never failed to scare him at bed time. Sasuke remembered clearly how his little heart pounded against his chest and his tiny feet ran all the way to the safety of his older brother's room. Not one night did Madara fail to play the boogeyman. Now Sasuke looks at these moments as the catalyst for his insomnia.

This among other reasons is why now all Sasuke can do is look at Madara with disdain.

"Clearly. Those bags under your eyes tell me everything." Madara clutched his chin and spun back with a deep chuckle. The sadistically humored man stands before him now with a great big smirk on his face. Before Sasuke could snap, a click of the door opening and closing tore away the attention.

There by the door, with long black side swept hair and straight pin black suit was his older brother.

"Excuse my tardiness, it seems that someone parked in my designated parking spot." His eyes quickly gazed at Sasuke but just as quickly as he stared, he diverted his attention to the other men in the room.

"Nonsense you are just on time." Fugaku, cleared the air and looked towards his eldest son.

The head Uchiha sat in his office chair and twisted it towards the standing three occupants.

"Itachi lay out the reports for your Uncle." Fugaku said briefly as he skimmed through some filing cabinets surrounding his desk. One by one he plopped them on the table top and waited for Itachi to do the same.

"Here are the reports on these past month's revenue, sales record, and so on so forth." The chief of the company began, Sasuke saw his father tense as he tried to ease the creases on his forehead with his fingers.

"Mandara this is the first time you've come to my company in over five years. What's your purpose to be here?"

"All the evidence here proves I'm running my company just fine. So answer me..."

A deep hum reverberated from the man in question. Madara glanced to the left and to the right staring about at the younger Uchihas. Then he focused his attention at Fugaku. "I'm not here to question your company, I'm here for him." As quickly as he finished his statement Madara's dark eyes glanced over to where Sasuke stood.

"Why me?" The youngest looked back between his Uncle and Father, until his eyes settled upon Itachi hoping for some elder brother intervention.

"You are popular these days. I've seen your face plastered on every street corner and back alley," a small playful smile threatened to twitch over his Uncle's face, "I think my company needs you right now."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Did Madara really just say he wanted his help? Even if he didn't out right say it formally, the request was still there.

"Why would I want to be with the Akatsuki?" Sasuke questioned. Fugaku rose an eyebrow and intently looked towards Madara. He knew that man was always up to something. Sasuke looked towards Itachi and his father for backup but silence was all that followed. Internally Sasuke questioned Madara's intentions. Why would his Uncle suddenly recruit him to model for his company? Sasuke already had everything set out for him.

He modeled for different companies without any means for loyalty.

One day he would appear in luxury car commercials for the Uchiha, and the next he would walk down the runway in Gucci, Armani, or Dior.

"Well my offer still stands Sasuke. Come pay your favorite Uncle a visit if you change your mind."

Nonchalantly Madara walked off leaving the rest of the men behind.

A sinking feeling hit Sasuke hard. There was certainly something suspicious about Madara and his unexpected request. It left him with a really bad feeling.

* * *

Halfway across the city a busy little street corner coffee shop overflowed with the smell of baked goods and roasted beans. By the window seats three women sat idly chatting while waiting for their orders.

"I know I shouldn't think this way, it's just that no one in the company has any faith in me." A stray lock of hair fell forward Hinata's face as she expressed her concerns.

A surprised Temari and worried Tenten gazed at their friend. It had been a rough morning during etiquette class when company emails blasted Hinata's phone.

Let's just say Tsunade was not happy.

"Why would you say that? Don't Neji and Hanabi believe in you? You are all family for crying out loud!"

The sole brunette erupted in disbelief. "That's just it Tenten. Neither Neji or Hanabi have been the same since their first days at the company," Hinata felt her voice waver, a part of her didn't want to admit it but it was true. "Neji is favored by everyone, and Hanabi she's young and has the most creative ideas, the buyers love her."

"But you are the face of the company, the public loves you. You direct the charity events, the benefits, and donate in the name of the Hyuga." Temari chimed in with a rare cheerful smile. "If you ask me, you are going above and beyond for the company."

"Thank you. On the plus side my chance to stand out is all riding on a new investor." Though usually shy to speak her true feelings, Hinata, felt a sudden ease to be honest with her girlfriends.

She felt comfortable opening up to Tenten and her newly made friend Temari. Both women refused to judge her and instead welcomed her with open arms.

"An investor?" The business woman within Temari lit up and she moved her chair in closer.

"I might not be a family therapist, but I think I can help you with the new investor. Making money is my specialty." The sandy haired blonde brought out a notepad and eagerly listened to Hinata's retelling on the mysterious investor.

A sigh escaped the Hyuga's lips, "Well I don't know anything about him or her. I was just notified that I was specifically requested."

"That's already a good sign. This person might have met you before and feels inclined to invest in someone trustworthy."

"I can only hope."

"Anything else?" Temari scribbled rapidly in her notepad and awaited a response.

"Well the investor is said to be coming within a few days. But I heard talk around the office that the investor is coming tomorrow afternoon."

Hinata wanted to continue but she had little information to go on. Within a couple of seconds Temari tore out the sheet she had been writing on and slid it over to Hinata. "Girl you got this!" Tenten grabbed her friend's hand and cheered. They continued off into idle conversations until the women heard their orders being called out. Once they all picked up their to go orders they split off into different directions. Hinata bid her friends farewell and walked up the street. Her nude pumps clacked upon the concrete with every step. Today was a chilly day as the clouds hung darkly overhead.

With her hands she clutched her champagne colored coat closer to her body and braced herself from the cold air. For the beginning of summer, Japan still held on to the chill of spring.

Only a couple of blocks further and she would be nearing the office. For now she passed the time thinking on last night. She remembered everything vividly. From Sasuke and her walking in the cold rain, to the warm cup of coffee in her hands so close to his.

It was so unheard of herself to be out so late with a stranger, let alone a handsome one at that.

She could still picture Sasuke in her head. He was a stark contrast to her usual type. While her heart usually fluttered for endearing blondes, she couldn't help but find Sasuke attractive. A blush followed by a subtle smile crept its way onto her face.

She hadn't realized her star struck face until passersby began to stare at her.

As heat crept to her cheeks just at the thought of him, she couldn't help but question. Suddenly becoming so flustered over a man she just met, what was she thinking? She fanned her face and walked onward. Internally she reprimanded herself for thinking of him in such a way. She tried to think about other things.

Without warning as the sun peeked through the clouds she thought of Naruto. Sunshine always made her think of him. But every time she tried to envision him, Sasuke manifested right before her eyes.

Maybe this was a sign. A sign for her to bury this one sided love and start her love life over.

It was no use to believe a man in a committed relationship could somehow have feelings for her. And even if Hinata has her differences with Sakura, she could never hurt her. It's wrong to haggle a man for his love, but it is even worse when that man has someone already.

So for now she decided to let her feelings for Naruto fade. It hurt slightly but she knew it was for the best.

As for Sasuke, she knew she found him attractive but to say she was in love was farfetched. How she felt about him was still too early to tell.

A small chuckle escaped her lips, maybe her long time single status finally started to affect her. Her manicured fingers massaged her temples. It definitely made sense, but she decided to bury her internal dilemma and think about relationships later. Right now she had work to think a few more moments of Hinata giving herself a thorough reality check, she entered the Hyuga building.

* * *

Before she could make it to her office the receptionist in the lobby reminded her about the meeting upstairs.

Her mid-morning was spent at the weekly board meeting. She held her laptop close to her as she typed up the key points Neji brought up in his presentation.

Her cousin stood tall in a pressed grey suit smoothly speaking about the numbers splayed out on the screen. All eyes were focused on him as he confidently laid out the facts. Hinata zoned in and out occasionally. One moment she stared at the projected screen with interest and the other times she focused on Neji. On such said moment Neji turned to look at her and caught her gaze.

"... And now Hinata will further explain the budget for the upcoming charity event."

Some of the men in the room rolled their eyes and looked down at their watches. However, their actions did not hinder her. Hinata brushed her skirt downwards and walked to the front. Her hands wanted to ring together in anxiousness but she reminded herself of Tsunade's first few lessons.

"Thank you for the introduction Neji. Ahem... Well as for the current budget…"

Hinata felt herself start off confidently but later go off into autopilot. The words just rolled off her tongue with ease and with almost no stuttering. While her eyes focused on either Neji or her father. Her body was in that room but her mind was elsewhere.

So right now she couldn't stop herself from thinking about all the men in the room. Specifically two common themes they all shared. The first is that all the male occupants were handsome men at least by Hyuga standards. Age did little to diminish their smoky white to grey eyes, sharp features, and long dark hair. Though all handsome she supposed it added to their intimidation. And the second sounded silly to the common outsider, but it made sense to her.

That is every single person in this room all wished for her to fail. Someway or somehow it was written in the stars that they prayed for her to lose. Maybe it was because they were men of tradition who viewed any demure woman as lesser. Or maybe something else entirely. But the only thing that was certain was that no one here would give her the time of day.

She could see it etched on their faces and she could hear it too.

Her Uncles and other investors stare down at their notes bored out of their minds; while others spoke in hushed tones.

 _"I can't believe most of our money is spent on this crap."_

 _"She can't be serious."_

 _"Another useless charity event."_

Neji and her father said nothing, but their silence truly said it all. Nevertheless, this only fueled the fire within her. Push a woman down and her only option is to push back harder.

Her speech finished off with more steel in her tone and her lilac gaze harshened at the crowd. And with her closing statement the meeting ended. At her shift in tone the men looked upwards and stopped their whispering. Their eyes widened slightly as they adjusted themselves in their seats.

Now she had their attention.

Maybe the adrenaline fueled by her thoughts affected her in some way. Because as soon as she finished she stiffly bowed to the corporate men and walked off with a strut that would make Tsunade proud. Once the door closed the men huffed out in retaliation.

"How can she walk out like that?"

"Insolent Child!"

"That's why women like her aren't accepted in the business world."

Many of the voices were from the older men who were flushed pink with embarrassment. While the younger men could care less about the uproar the older generation were spewing.

"Silence." Hiashi commanded and silence filled the room.

While walking back to her office she clutched at her hands together. She always bottled up her thoughts and emotions. A byproduct of her cold upbringing and shyness. But now they slowly began to surface.

As she remembered the look on their faces a smile played on her lips. This was her first time steeling herself and acting so confidently in front of the board members. Flashes of familiar faces like Tsunade, Tenten, Temari, and Sasuke played in her head.

* * *

With her weekly hell meeting over, Hinata was now back in her office. She began to organize funds for the Hyuga summer charity event. She contacted many renowned businesses throughout Japan to invite.

She scrolled through all her contacts and began calling one by one.

She began in alphabetical order until she reached **Uchiha**.

She had made dozens upon dozens of calls but suddenly she felt odd. Butterflies filled her stomach. There were two Uchihas in her phone. Her thumb scrolled across the screen looking at the names.

 **Uchiha Company**

She often called this number to invite a representative of the Uchiha Corporation for any events she organized. However, the next name gave her a small smile and rose tint to her cheeks.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

She could still remember when she and Sasuke swapped contact information last night.

 _It was not so subtle when Sasuke handed his phone over to Hinata . She stared at him in confusion until he sighed._

 _"Give me your number. You actually know how to hold a decent conversation unlike the blockhead that calls himself my best friend."_

 _He said this while averting his eyes and rubbing his neck. To Hinata she could have sworn she saw his face darkening into a blush._

 _But the coffee shop lights from last night couldn't help her prove that._

 _She had done the same when she had her phone over to him and he effortlessly typed his number into her contact list._

While in thought of last night Hinata failed to realize that she had clicked Sasuke's name.

She idly scrolled up and down until her thumb accidentally chose to call. A panic arose for Hinata as a dull ringing broke her from her thoughts. She didn't mean to call him. However, a deep voice from the other line answered.

"Hello." Sasuke's voice came from her phone. At the sound of his voice the tension she had bottled up since the morning had faded.

"Umm...ahh...fudge." Hinata could feel her brain scrabble as she tried to think of what to say. She could hear him sigh impatiently awaiting an answer.

"You called just to tell me about fudge?" Hinata couldn't tell if he was laughing at her or if he was irritated. Maybe both. As much as she tried she couldn't think of something to say. She didn't call on purpose but if he knew that then he would probably be more irritated.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketomeetupagain?" She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. Her heart pounded as fast as hummingbird wings just from the embarrassment.

"Slow down, Hyuga. Now repeat what you just said but slowly."

"Umm... I was wondering if you would like to meet up again?"

A very faint chuckle escaped his lips while Hinata was begging the ground beneath her to swallow her up.

"Alright I'll meet you at the same coffee place at nine."

Hinata felt her embarrassment slightly leave her system at his response.

"I have to go now but I'll see you tonight."

The call had ended.

* * *

Now a flood of mortifying feelings washed over her. She held her hands to her face and waited until those feelings subsided. Clearly the universe had it out for her today.

"This day can't possibly get any worse." She whispered to herself. Remembering that she still had work to do, Hinata rose from her seat and began contacting the remaining people on her phone. For starters calling the Uchiha Company this time.

The following calls went by quickly. So by the time she knew it Hinata already had her list of donors, guests, and speakers. Weeks of previous planning bared fruit so now all that remained were the details.

Quickly she went to work emailing some of her good friends for the event; such as, Akimichi's catering service, and Yamanaka floristry. With each email she confirmed her orders and passed along pleasantries. Her fingers tapped the keys quickly while her body was upright working diligently. A quiet sound of the door opening reached her ears. She continued concentrating on her work and she refrained from looking up towards the figure walking into her office.

The sun had already begun to set leaving the light running through her office windows in a purplish pink hue. The silhouette of a person walking from the door to her desk did not move so her attention shifted.

A familiar man with short brown hair and grey eyes stood by her desk. It was her secretary, Ryuse. Hinata couldn't stop herself from looking immediately at him. He was never one to come into her office unannounced or without her request.

Something was wrong.

"Ms. Hyuga , the investor has come earlier than expected. He's waiting downstairs in the lobby."

The calm feeling she worked so hard to build up once more, disappeared. Without a second thought she stood from her seat and began to fix her appearance.

A slight retucking of her white blouse, straightening out her beige pencil skirt and grooming her hair. Internally she cursed at herself.

She made a quick glance over at the notes Temari had wrote for her and quickened her pace out the door.

A few moments from the hallway and to the elevator Hinata stumble upon Neji and Hanabi. Both were apparently going the same way she was.

Floor by descending floor her nerves got worse. Today just seemed to be huge fluctuations of her emotions. And even as she had hoped the day couldn't worsen, life had other plans.

A heavy hand on her shoulder shook her out of her stupor. Neji patted her once and then let her go. Her thoughts were interrupted by him and then once more by the ding of the elevator. Bright lights blinked back the number one. The lobby. As the doors began to pull back Hinata couldn't help but hold her breath.

She walked forward until she was at the center of the lobby. A circle of men both familiar and unfamiliar were closed off in their own conversation. Hinata's eyes caught sight of the man in the center giving his back to her. It was more than likely that he was the mysterious investor. His all black suit and dark hair was all she saw of him and she noted how tall he was. He towered over the circle of men with ease. Hinata remembered she was specifically requested by him, but surely she would remember a man like that.

But to hell with her thoughts she had to get this over with.

"Good evening gentlemen." Her voice didn't waver and she internally smiled at her tiny accomplishment. But it suddenly dulled out once the attention was directed towards her. Especially when said attention was given by the tall stranger.

He turned and faced her.

Some part of her wished he hadn't. Because now his black eyes bore into hers and a coy smile played over his lips.

"Ms. Hyuga, It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is...

Uchiha Madara."


End file.
